


Les mains liées

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/F, Handcuffs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois être puni est la plus belle récompense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mains liées

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binding Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164011) by [schwarmerei1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1). 



> Ecrit pour le [ficathon The Good Wife 2014 de sweetjamielee](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/106698.html) « Tout change ». Merci à hotladykisses pour la relecture. Idée : « Alicia/Kalinda – attachée (bonus pour un peu de vrai kink ^^)

Kalinda s’appuya lourdement contre la paroi du monte-charge. Ce n’était pas tant qu’elle travaillait plus dur chez Florrick, Agos et Lockhart qu’elle n’y était accoutumée chez LG (elle utilisait le nouveau nom ridicule qu’avait choisi Will pour ne pas devoir prononcer mentalement son nom à lui), mais elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle ne voulait pas être encore en train de faire ce métier dans vingt ans.

Avec la mort de Will, ce qu’elle devait faire était devenu clair : Diane était vulnérable, et Will aurait voulu que Kalinda la soutienne. Elle passait donc obstinément chaque jour dans son nouveau cabinet à s’assurer que les dossiers de Diane étaient impeccablement préparés, et qu’elle avait au moins un allié fidèle dans cette nouvelle place, même si Kalinda n’avait pas voix au chapitre.

Elle était donc de retour au bureau (en dépit de l’heure) parce que Diane aurait besoin que le contenu de son appareil photo soit prêt pour servir de pièce à conviction le lendemain matin à la reprise de l’audience.

La cabine s’arrêta en cahotant. Kalinda remonta la grille. Elle ne s’attendait pas à trouver qui que ce soit, encore moins au spectacle qu’elle découvrit.

Alicia était assise à son bureau – le bureau de Kalinda. A l’opposé de son propre bureau, à l’autre bout de l’étage.

Donc… apparemment, elles allaient parler. Elles ne parlaient plus jamais, en-dehors des rares phrase échangées au sujet des dossiers ou de stratégie. Les pas de Kalinda résonnèrent bruyamment à ses oreilles tandis qu’elle traversait l’étage. Alicia resta assise.

Quelque chose… sinon clochait, au moins se passait. Alicia avait presque l’air contrit : immobile, les mains sur les genoux, le visage dépourvu du masque endurci qu’il exhibait souvent ces temps-ci. Sur le point de lui demander une faveur, spécula Kalinda tout en arrivant à quelques pas d’elle.

Kalinda était plantée à côté de son bureau, et pourtant Alicia restait assise sans bouger. Kalinda finit par avoir une idée de ce qui se passait. A peine visibles entre les manches pagodes fluides de l’élégante veste d’Alicia et ses mains jointes, elle apercevait des reflets d’inox.

Alicia portait des menottes – les menottes de Kalinda. Probablement du moins. Kalinda doutait que quiconque au bureau à part elle en ait eu une paire dans son tiroir. Et s’il y avait eu quelque improbable histoire de cambriolage au bureau, pourquoi Alicia se trouverait-elle encore assise là, entourée de téléphones, sans avoir appelé à l’aide ?

C’était bien les siennes. Plus ample observation révéla que tous ses tiroirs avaient été ouverts et retournés. Le pot à crayons sur son bureau avait été renversé, et il était clair qu’on avait fouillé partout (en vain) pour trouver la clé.

Kalinda s’assit sur le bureau (sa chaise était occupée, après tout) et croisa les jambes. Une de ses bottes en cuir lisse et tiède vint se poser contre la cuisse d’Alicia. Si Alicia se sentait libre de bafouer sa vie privée, elle pouvait dire adieu à son espace personnel.

« Tu as fouillé mon bureau.  
\- Le bureau appartient à Florrick-Agos » répondit Alicia sur la défensive, omettant le nom de Diane (comme elle avait tendance à le faire).

« Pas son contenu. »

Alicia haussa les épaules. Pour quelqu’un qui se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante, les cinq dernières années l’avaient bien entraînée à feindre l’indifférence.

« Avoir une clé serait…tentant, non ? » Kalinda pencha la tête de côté. Elle n’avait pas eu le dessus dans leur relation depuis longtemps et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y prendre plaisir. « Ca t’arrive souvent de fouiller les bureaux des employés ? Ou est-ce que je suis… » Elle se pencha. Alicia refusa de croiser son regard. « Spéciale ?  
\- Kalinda. Sérieusement, tu dois… » Alicia remua les mains.

« Je ne dois rien faire du tout, Alicia. » Kalinda décroisa les jambes et se servit de l’un de ses pieds bottés pour écarter Alicia et sa chaise afin d’accéder à son ordinateur. « En fait c’est faux. J’ai du travail à faire. » Kalinda se laissa glisser du bureau et inséra la carte mémoire de son appareil photo dans son ordinateur. Elle se mit à parcourir les clichés, décidant lesquels seraient les plus efficaces. « Tu sais, tu devrais réellement éviter de jouer avec des menottes si tu n’as pas la clé. »

Alicia fusilla du regard le dos de Kalinda depuis l’endroit où elle avait été poussée sans cérémonie, et désigna une petite clé d’argent posée au milieu des stylos et des trombones éparpillés. « Je croyais l’avoir.  
\- Oh, ça ? Non, ce n’est pas celle-là. » En fait il s’agissait du double de la clé de la boîte à munitions qu’elle avait dans le coffre de sa voiture.

« Oui, merci. J’avais remarqué.  
\- Ca a dû être un sale moment. » Kalinda sélectionna l’une de ses images et cliqua sur « imprimer ». « Tu t’amusais bien jusque là ?  
\- Tu comptes m’aider ou pas ? » rétorqua sèchement Alicia.

« Peut-être. » Kalinda continua de travailler, ignorant la femme assise à côté d’elle. « Tu n’es pas très gentille avec moi. »

Kalinda entendit derrière elle Alicia souffler pour se ressaisir.

« Je te prie de m’excuser d’avoir fouillé ton bureau. »

Kalinda cliqua une nouvelle fois sur « imprimer » puis se redressa et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Alicia. « C’est mieux. » Elle se rassit sur le bureau et se servit de la pointe de sa botte pour rapprocher de nouveau sa chaise (et Alicia). « Quoi qu’il en soit, j’exige une explication. »

Alicia la regarda, sans détourner les yeux, mais avec une pointe de… quelque chose. « Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sais pourquoi ! »

Kalinda leva le menton. Elle devinait à quoi Alicia faisait allusion – quelques jours auparavant, un client potentiel avait piqué une crise dans le ridicule aquarium qui leur servait de salle de réunion. Peut-être que c’était un pauvre type, ou peut-être que la décoration intérieure insensée du bureau lui avait déteint dessus. Les papiers avaient volé, un ordinateur portable avait été fracassé, et les avocats s’étaient figés. Le temps que Cary ait pris son téléphone pour appeler la police, Kalinda était déjà là. Et devant tout le monde, était parvenue à rasseoir l’homme sans ménagement sur une chaise et à le menotter à l’un des accoudoirs.

Comme démonstration de force, on n’aurait pas pu faire plus public. Apparemment, cela avait fait impression sur Alicia d’une manière inattendue.

« Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n’étais pas revenue ce soir ? »

Alicia haussa les épaules. S’il y avait en elle une envie sincère de se soumettre, elle luttait toujours contre l’autre face de la nature d’Alicia et s’exprimait sous forme d’insolence.

Kalinda plissa les yeux. Elle saurait dans un instant si son analyse d’Alicia était juste. « Par chance, j’ai bien la clé sur moi. » Le visage d’Alicia resta neutre. « Cela dit, il va falloir la mériter. »

Oui. Oh oui ! Elle l’avait vu : sur le visage d’Alicia était brièvement passé un air émoustillé.

« Je ne demande rien de déraisonnable. Tu peux chercher partout où tu veux. » Alicia entreprit de se lever. Kalinda lui posa sans douceur son talon sur le genou en guise d’avertissement. « Mais tu as le droit d’utiliser tes mains seulement pour les trois premiers essais. »

Elle regarda Alicia réfléchir. Elle n’avait aucune hésitation à jouer le jeu – Kalinda laissa cette pensée la pénétrer et sentit la lourdeur qui en résultait se former entre ses cuisses. Mais Alicia essayait visiblement de trouver s’il y avait un truc. Devait-elle se servir de ses trois essais pour les endroits les plus évidents (comme les poches extérieures de la veste en cuir de Kalinda) ou plutôt se servir de ses mains pour accéder à des endroits plus difficiles et plus intimes ?

Alicia se décida. Elle se leva et tendit le bras vers la fermeture éclair de la veste de Kalinda.

« Tu dois l’annoncer d’abord. » Kalinda voulait qu’Alicia réalise que certaines choses n’étaient pas négociables.

« En supposant qu’il y ait une poche poitrine au revers… » Alicia leva de nouveau les mains vers le haut de la veste de Kalinda et ouvrit lentement la fermeture. Elle retroussa les pans. Sa supposition était juste et elle glissa une main dans la poche intérieure. Il était déjà délicat de tenter de mettre la main gauche dans une poche conçue pour que celui qui portait le vêtement puisse le faire ; encore plus difficile vu qu’elle avait littéralement les deux mains liées ; et franchement impossible d’éviter d’effleurer au passage le sein de Kalinda.

Kalinda ne laissa pas voir la force de la réaction réelle qui l’envahit, mais laissa un murmure de plaisir provoqué par les efforts d’Alicia se faire entendre. En tant que nouvelle à ce jeu, celle-ci méritait bien qu’on l’encourage.

Les mains d’Alicia se refermèrent sur quelque chose qui n’était certes pas une clé. Elle posa le téléphone portable de Kalinda sur le bureau.

« Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.  
\- La poche extérieure droite. » Alicia décida de ne pas se poser davantage de questions et opta pour la stratégie d’essayer en premier les endroits les plus évidents. Fouiller les poches extérieures de la veste de Kalinda était moins intime que pour la poche intérieure, mais elle dut se mettre vraiment tout près de l’enquêtrice pour découvrir que cette poche contenait le calepin orange de Kalinda et un stylo. Sa dernière fouille manuelle de la poche gauche de Kalinda fut tout aussi vaine, révélant un mince portefeuille et un tube de rouge à lèvres.

Alicia recula et réfléchit. « Enlève ta veste. »

Kalinda fit non de la tête d’un air réprobateur. « _Toi_ , enlève-la. »

Kalinda vit de nouveau cette petite lueur dans les yeux d’Alicia tandis qu’elle refusait de s’exécuter. Mais en dépit de son conflit interne, celle-ci se servit de ses dents pour saisir l’un des revers et dégager l’un des bras de Kalinda. Ensuite, ses dents saisirent le poignet de l’autre manche, qu’elle lui retira complètement.

Kalinda regarda le tas de cuir bleu sur le sol. L’empreinte du rouge à lèvres d’Alicia était clairement visible. Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Alicia. Il était impossible de chasser de son regard cette féline lueur de plaisir. « Tu vois d’autres options ? »

Alicia donna un coup de tête (plutôt irrespectueux !) pour signifier à Kalinda qu’elle devait s’écarter du bureau, puis lui tourna autour. Il n’y avait pas de poches apparentes à la robe que Kalinda portait.

« La botte gauche.  
\- Comme tu débutes, tu préfères t’asseoir sur une chaise que par terre ? »

Alicia se rassit humblement sur la chaise de Kalinda. Celle-ci plaça son talon gauche sur la cuisse droite d’Alicia. Elle ne se préoccupa guère de voir la semelle de sa botte laisser des traces sur le coûteux tissu de la jupe d’Alicia.

Elle observa Alicia approcher la bouche de la fermeture. Kalinda dut se rappeler de respirer, consciente du fait que les lèvres d’Alicia se trouvaient tout près de l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Et aussi du fait que l’avocate pouvait regarder sous sa jupe, voir le haut en dentelle de ses bas autofixants, les bords de sa petite culotte, et très certainement humer son excitation. Si elle choisissait de le faire.

Alicia choisit de le faire.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis Alicia prit la fermeture entre ses dents, légèrement rebutée par la sensation déplaisante de mordre dans le métal, et la descendit.

Elle ouvrit les genoux jusqu’à pouvoir coincer la cheville de Kalinda entre ses cuisses. Kalinda libéra obligeamment son pied de la botte. Pas de clé – trois serre-câbles en plastique cliquetèrent en tombant sur le plancher. Alicia avait l’air confus.

« Je ne porte plus de menottes sur moi. Ces trucs-là tiennent moins de place. »

Alicia hocha la tête. « La botte droite. » Les deux femmes répétèrent leurs gestes, mais du côté opposé. Cette fois l’investigation produisit un préservatif dans son emballage.

« Sortez couverts. » entonna solennellement Kalinda.

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel. « Le bas droit. »

Kalinda haussa les sourcils. « Tu crois que c’est là que je mets mes clés ?  
\- La plupart des gens les mettent dans leur poche. » fit remarquer Alicia en rapprochant de nouveau la tête de la jambe de Kalinda. Elle s’aida de son nez pour remonter le bas de la jupe de Kalinda. Plus haut, et encore plus haut.

Kalinda dut se contraindre à réprimer un frisson lorsque les dents d’Alicia râclèrent son quadriceps pour attraper le bord de son bas. Elle se mit à compter les inspirations et les expirations, tâchant de retenir les tremblements qui menaçaient d’envahir son corps.

Alicia modifia la prise de ses dents pour ôter le nylon de la cheville de Kalinda. Il n’y avait évidemment rien dedans. Il n’y avait rien dans son bas gauche non plus, mais Alicia était partie pour faire les choses à fond. Il ne restait presque plus rien de la capacité de Kalinda à endurer ce délicieux tourment.

« Ta ceinture. » Alicia resta assise et attendit que Kalinda change de position.

Kalinda prit garde d’afficher une expression neutre en retirant son pied des genoux d’Alicia. Celle-ci avança, et son visage vint chatouiller le ventre de Kalinda tandis qu’elle bataillait pour soulever la boucle de la ceinture et en ôter le cran. Elle finit par faire sortir le cran de son trou et entreprit d’ôter la large bande de cuir tressé de la taille de Kalinda.

Un trousseau de clés tomba du creux des reins de Kalinda en cliquetant sur le sol.

Alicia baissa les yeux vers lui. « Dommage. Après ça, j’allais passer à ton soutien-gorge. »

Kalinda s’apprêtait à mettre en garde Alicia contre son insolence, lorsque soudain celle-ci se leva d’un bond, passa ses mains menottées autour du cou de Kalinda, et attira son visage vers le sien. Kalinda savait qu’elle aurait dû empêcher Alicia de prendre une telle liberté, mais fut incapable de s’empêcher de capituler. Ce ne fut pas un premier baiser en douceur comme ceux qui se déroulaient dans ses fantasmes. Des lèvres furent ouvertes, des langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Il fallut à Kalinda tout son courage pour reculer, baisser la tête et plonger hors de l’étreinte d’Alicia.

Alicia Florrick était l’esclave la plus effrontée que Kalinda ait jamais vue.

« Puisque tu as été à peu près sage… » C’était drôle de regarder Alicia jouer le jeu à présent – repentante, tête baissée. « Je vais te délivrer. » Kalinda se baissa pour ramasser les clés. « Tu as gagné ta liberté, tu la veux ? » Alicia détourna brièvement le regard. « Ou est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre que je puisse faire pour te récompenser ? »

Le regard d’Alicia se détourna de nouveau. Kalinda comprit vers où cette fois – la salle de réunion. « Tu sais ce que je veux.  
\- Il va falloir que tu le dises, Alicia. » Kalinda n’allait pas la laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte.

Alicia rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière. La personne qu’elle était ces temps-ci luttait contre l’envie d’obéir. A nouveau une profonde respiration. « Je veux que tu me menottes à une chaise de la salle de réunion. »

 _Et que tu me fasses des choses_ … Kalinda jugea que ce serait pousser Alicia trop loin que d’essayer de la forcer à tout dire.

« C’est bien. » Les clés dans la main gauche, Kalinda se servit de sa main droite pour faire bouger Alicia en tirant sur la chaîne qui reliait les menottes et se mit à la traîner vers la salle de réunion.

Elle n’y allait pas de main morte. La Première Dame d’Illinois porterait les marques de son aventure le lendemain matin. Mais ce n’était pas le problème de Kalinda.


End file.
